


大坏狼

by frona



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frona/pseuds/frona





	大坏狼

　

　　对于住进24号房间的男人，护工和病人们各有说辞。周二早晨临近换班时，在大厅里，有个神经紧张的家伙找上了皮尔斯。他的手指在提问时紧绞着衣角。尽管是八月，他还是缩着脖子，身体不时抽动两下，像是在打冷颤。“我想询问那位新来者的事，先生，”他怯生生地说，“有人说他就是橡木湖杀手，真的吗？”

　　皮尔斯假装为难地给了个模糊的答案，对方不安地揉捏着自己的上臂，低头走开了。想到自己和连环杀手呆在同一座建筑里一定把他吓得够呛，可事实上，那压根不是什么橡木湖杀手。皮尔斯知道，却不说。

　　男人叫阿尔伯特，于六日上午被押送至此。关于他的事，皮尔斯已经通过电视新闻知晓一二了。三个月前，在橡木湖畔的山崖下，有垂钓者发现了两具尸体，一男一女，背包客，坠崖而亡，身上无明显的可疑外伤，在其中一名背包客和友人的最后通讯中，一个“模样邋遢可怕的诡异男人”被反复提及，疑在跟踪他们，他们在附近的宿营地也遭到过严重破坏，帐篷支离破碎，像是被人用利器划过。两天后，警方逮捕了一个游荡在附近树林里的流浪汉。那就是他们的阿尔伯特。

　　巧合的是，年初至今，桑德维尔到橡木湖的这一带就被隐秘的恐惧所笼罩，不安的气氛像浓雾般铺在天空下，一切都拜神秘的橡木湖杀手所赐。从一月到五月，共有三具尸体在沿湖地区被发现，两个是当地的青少年，一个是旅行者，都不同程度地在死前遭受过捆绑和殴打。连环杀手传言像瘟疫般散布开，树林里的流浪者出现后，立马便成了众人情绪的宣泄对象，尽管没有任何证据表明两者之间有关联。至于流浪者本人，除了在纸上写出自己的名字外，再无交流举动，姓氏不明，身份不明，在调查过程中有过暴力反抗行为，无人员伤亡，但显然，他精神不稳定。

　　莱斯医生会说出一长串术语来解释阿尔伯特的精神状况，像台电脑一样巴拉巴拉地抛出无数词，然后收获一堆发懵的听众。皮尔斯最讨厌他的这副做派。但阿尔伯特的确有问题，对吧？常人不会跑进树林里鬼鬼祟祟地生活，把自己搞得蓬头垢面。皮尔斯在新闻上看过他被捕时的照片，像个野人，脑袋上毛发纠缠，衣着破破烂烂，但被送到这里时，他已经改头换面了，被打扮得干净利落，留着囚徒般的短发。

　　病人们都怕阿尔伯特，他们深信他就是橡木湖杀手，但在阿尔伯特处于监视下的三个月里，又发生了一桩被捆绑殴打致死的案件。假如真的存在那么一个杀手，皮尔斯想。那不是疯子，就是蠢货。换作是他，绝不会在有嫌疑人落网的情况下，在短期内再度犯案。事实上，阿尔伯特称得上是完美的替罪羔羊，他万分符合媒体们对连环杀手的形象期许，高大强壮，气质阴郁，背景成谜，精神失常，此外，还不发一言，仿佛丧失了言语能力。但他没有发声障碍，显然也能认字。

　　他是刻意选择沉默的。

　　***

　　只有皮尔斯知道，在某些夜晚里，阿尔伯特会说梦话。

　　透过门上的气窗往里看去，皮尔斯能看到阿尔伯特熟睡时的模样。熄灯后的房间里，只有廊灯渗过门缝后投下的丝丝暗光，阿尔伯特侧卧在床上，四肢缠着毯子，像取暖的野兽那样蜷成一团。他初来的那几天正是皮尔斯值夜班，对于这个新来的神秘人，皮尔斯很感兴趣。那几夜，时不时地，他就会刻意去查看24号房间的情况，多数时候，里头一片平静，但第二夜，第三次走过24号房间时，皮尔斯听到了模糊不清的低语声。

　　阿尔伯特在睡梦中喃喃低语。至于内容，难以辨清，听上去甚至不像是英语。低沉的梦呓持续了短暂的一小会儿后，就停止了，那夜剩下的时间里，皮尔斯再也没听到类似的响动，第三夜也没有。另外两个保安，莫罗和卡洛斯，显然也没听到过。莫罗是个酒鬼兼懒汉，他会在卫生间和休息室里值夜班，卡洛斯则是真正意义上的大嘴巴，如果他听到过，次日就会把这件事情传得人尽皆知，压根不必开口询问。

　　就连莱斯医生也不知道。皮尔斯把这当成自己的小秘密。有时候，把一些只有自己知道的事紧捏在手中，会让苦闷的日子更好过些。

　　***

　　阿尔伯特的真实身份始终不明，警方在庞大的数据库里核实失踪人口信息，三个多月下来依旧无果。他为什么会在那一带流浪，无人知晓，莱斯医生怀疑某些事给他留下了严重的心理创伤，比如绑架，虐待，或是遭遗弃。他记得自己的名字，那一定意味着什么。莱斯医生打算以此作为切入点，努力撬开阿尔伯特的嘴，他在后院里同皮尔斯说起这事的时候，皮尔斯只是笑笑，心想，医生多半会失望。

　　阿尔伯特在莱斯医生的办公室里进行了入院以来的第一次暴力行为。皮尔斯和莫罗冲进去的时候，他正把一份文件扯得稀巴烂，之后猛地一锤桌子，像是打算翻过去攻击桌对面的莱斯医生。皮尔斯和莫罗阻止了他，一人一边，试图把他架住。他们都受过训练，但阿尔伯特这种人高马大的家伙狂躁起来，就像一匹发疯的马。他们差点被甩开。莱斯医生这才反应过来，惊慌失措地冲出房间。片刻后，莫罗惨叫一声，松开手，痛苦地弯下了腰。皮尔斯看到有血从他的指缝间渗出来，但不明白是怎么一回事，也无暇他顾，单凭他一人没法制服阿尔伯特，他手忙脚乱，慌得要命。所幸，医生很快就带着镇静剂回来了。

　　莫罗的右臂被划伤了，一道又深又长的口子，触目惊心。他们立马带他去做了处理。与此同时，皮尔斯被命令彻底检查阿尔伯特是否藏着利器，他和另一人搭档，翻遍了阿尔伯特全身，连隐私部位都没放过，但什么也没找到。阿尔伯特的房间也干干净净，什么可疑物品都没有。最后，他们只能说，可能阿尔伯特在挣扎时抓起了办公室桌上的剪刀，划伤了莫罗，但皮尔斯清楚地明白，这并非事实，暂且不提他们那时离桌子有多远，仅从伤口来说就很蹊跷。只有足够锋利的东西才能制造出那样的伤。

　　***

　　莫罗缺席后，这层楼的安保工作显得更为繁重，在找到顶替者之前，皮尔斯不得不放弃自己的休假。事实上，他很乐意，比起把时间浪费在镇上的酒吧里，把自己折腾得烂醉如泥，还不如留在病院，这里还更让他熟悉些。没错，气氛是很阴沉，空气里也时而充斥着病人的怪嚷怪叫，有时还满溢着异味，但皮尔斯更喜欢呆在这儿，只有被这些在常人眼中危险又骇人的精神病患包围着，他才能放松下来。

　　第二轮夜班期间，皮尔斯又听到了阿尔伯特的梦呓。阿尔伯特一如往常地蜷缩在被褥间，含混不清的呓语从他微微阖动的嘴唇间涌出，但与其说是梦话，还不如说是一连串发泄不满的低吼声，让皮尔斯想起兽类面对危险时那副蓄势待发的姿态，可能是噩梦所致。奇怪的是，片刻后，一阵高声尖叫忽地贯入走廊，是阿尔伯特隔壁房间里的病人，一个在往常显得安静顺从的中年男子，皮尔斯用棍棒猛击房门，要他安静下来。尖叫声停止了，那中年男人缩在角落里，口中念念有词，像是在诵经。只不过是个疯子犯了病，皮尔斯想。他踱回到24号房间门前，朝里看去，阿尔伯特已经不在床上了。

　　他用了好一会儿才意识到阿尔伯特就在门边，紧挨着墙角。从气窗的这个角度望去，很难看得到，但皮尔斯能听见阿尔伯特的呼吸声，沉重而稳定。他们之间仅仅隔着一扇门，呼吸声仿佛就打在皮尔斯的耳边，如此之近。这本该有点吓人，一个有暴力倾向的精神病患站在暗处，可能正直直地盯着他，但皮尔斯没尝到恐惧的滋味，他只是站着，看着角落里那个模糊的轮廓。那不是橡木湖杀手，却比橡木湖杀手更吸引人。

　　“该去睡觉了，乖小子，”他让自己的声音流泻进气窗。

　　***

　　自那以后，他和阿尔伯特的关系就变得有些奇怪。那几个夜晚，只要皮尔斯经过24号房间，就能看到阿尔伯特站在气窗边，像是在观察他。这不符合规定，他应该确保病人们乖乖地呆在床上休息，换作是其他任何病人，他都会掏出棍棒，用敲击气窗的方式命令他们回到床上去，但阿尔伯特不是其他病人，阿尔伯特……很不同。

　　他想阿尔伯特以某种古怪的方式注意着他。

　　莱斯医生依旧没在阿尔伯特身上取得任何进展，两周后，在后院的吸烟处，皮尔斯第一次听到莱斯破口大骂，但骂的不是阿尔伯特，而是媒体。很显然，媒体和民众正在对他施压，他们急切地想要一个答案，他们塞爆了他的电子邮箱，里头尽是丝毫帮不上忙的催促和无用的建议，甚至还夹杂着辱骂。莱斯抽着烟，不住地诅咒那些空有满腔正义感的人。“这会是他妈的一段困难时期，”他说。皮尔斯表示赞同。

　　与此同时，两名坠崖背包客的亲属开始在电视上露面。他们的谈话重心总是阿尔伯特，这名神秘的流浪者勾起了人们极大的好奇心，他的身份至今未被核实，甚至连名字都未必是真的。无论如何——其中一名受害者的亲属泪流满面地对着镜头说——他都应该遭受惩罚，他们说我妹妹是死于失足坠崖，但那一定是因为他先对他们做了什么，恐吓，威胁，攻击意图……他们的帐篷被划烂了，营地里也一团糟，他一定对他们做过什么。

　　病院不接受媒体的采访，但不时还是有记者拨打电话，或是等在病院外，渴望得知一些阿尔伯特的事。谁也没有得到过批准和理睬，后来有一回，皮尔斯看到一篇不负责任的小报文章，字里行间都在暗示阿尔伯特就是橡木湖杀手，至于他被捕后的那起事件，只不过是模仿犯罢了。这是篇狗屁不通，漏洞百出的文章，但皮尔斯觉得很有意思，那夜在24号房间门前，他忍不住告诉了阿尔伯特自己的这一发现。“如果我是你，哥们，”他评价说，“看到有人这样侮辱我的名誉，我一定怒不可遏，想法设法逃出去，找到那个该死的杀手，把他捆绑殴打至死。”

　　没有回应，阿尔伯特站在阴影里，像是压根没在听。皮尔斯只是自言自语。他耸耸肩，走开了，打算去休息室吸支烟。

　　九月底的一天，阿尔伯特被带离病院再次做精神鉴定，半小时后，附近警局接到报案，有人发现一辆车斜停在路边，车窗内侧有血。

　　***

　　他们在外头火急火燎地搜寻阿尔伯特的踪影时，皮尔斯还呆在病院内，备受煎熬地等待时间流逝。他听说了，莱斯医生接到电话后脸色煞白，游魂似的晃出办公室，很快地，所有人都知道了，一个危险的精神病患杀了护送人员和司机，正在这一带游荡，极有可能再次对他人发起攻击。听上去就像最传统的那种恐怖小说，皮尔斯想，他们一定都吓坏了。

　　但他们有理由恐惧，因为事发现场足够古怪，一个身着镣铐的人竟然能在短时间内迅速地杀害车上的三人，两个护卫都带着武器，但现场没发现弹孔，他们是被利器割喉致死的，无论是谁干的，速度都一定很快，至于司机，他们在他胸前发现了好几个血洞，像是有人往他身上捅了好几刀。阿尔伯特有帮手，人们猜测，很可能就是那个橡木湖杀手。但即便如此，还是有许多说不通的地方。

　　搜寻进行了两天，依旧未见阿尔伯特的身影，警方接到过疑似目击者的报案，抵达后却发现多是乌龙，仿佛阿尔伯特就这么人间蒸发了。他们搜寻过阿尔伯特被发现的那片树林，无果，查看事发地点附近的摄像头，无果，那段路上没有摄像头，附近区域有限的摄像画面也并未提供有效信息。阿尔伯特不见了。

　　傍晚时下了雨，又一个令人精疲力尽的夜班降临了。

　　***

　　阿尔伯特坐在他家门前的台阶上，手中握着一样东西。起先，皮尔斯什么也没认出来，淅淅沥沥的雨从早晨灰暗的天空中倾泻而下，刷洗着车窗，他眯着眼睛，把车停进车库的途中，视线一直跟随着那个身影。有个赤裸着上身的男人，一动不动地坐在他家门口。他想自己无需感到多惊讶，尽管换作其他任何人，都会难以自控地感到惊慌，但兴许是他时常幻想的缘故，他早就有了心理准备。

　　他从车库里出来，走进雨帘下。那是阿尔伯特，警方一直在搜寻的危险罪犯，他就这么无遮无掩地坐在路边，仿佛不在意被他人看见。但这是个偏僻的街区，落雨的早晨，更是少有人影。他可能在那儿坐了很久，无人知晓，无人发现。

　　皮尔斯走上前，阿尔伯特抬起头，看了他一眼，又低垂下视线。他手中握的是一段绳子，麻绳，符合警方对橡木湖畔那些受害者的检查结果。阿尔伯特把他的话当真了。“你是怎么找到他的？”皮尔斯弯下身，在阿尔伯特身旁坐下。

　　没有回答，簌簌的雨声填充着沉默。他是怎么找到这里的？也可以这么问。皮尔斯从来都没有告诉过他。他……很不同，没错。真正意义上的不同。下一秒，阿尔伯特伸出一只手，握紧拳头，皮尔斯还没来得及从困惑中回过神来，异象就开始了。他看到有三根爪子一样的东西划开阿尔伯特的皮肉，从骨节间慢慢地钻出来，像是金属的，还泛着漂亮的光泽，很锋利。

　　该有的恐惧并未出现，相反的，一种找寻到了答案的释然在皮尔斯的心底漫溢开来，他觉得很欣喜，也很好奇，但在自己得以伸手摸一摸之前，阿尔伯特就把爪子收了回去。“好吧，”皮尔斯耸耸肩，“我猜你就是用这个伤了莫罗的。”

　　阿尔伯特垂下手，又重新握住了那截绳子。“也是让那两个背包客失足坠崖的原因，”皮尔斯继续说着，像是在喃喃自语，“你没碰他们，对吧？他们看到了你的爪子，就被吓得不知所措，以至于酿成惨剧，但是……去他的，也许那就是你的本来目的。”

　　阿尔伯特没有反驳，但由于他也从来不应和，所以，皮尔斯猜自己最终还是没法肯定事实真相。但那不重要，他从来就不关心，唯一可以确定且重要的事是，他还活着。不过，再在这雨中坐上一会儿，他就可能要感冒发烧了。

　　于是，他站起来，从口袋里掏出了钥匙。

　　END


End file.
